Our Kind of Love
by Ice Princess Alice
Summary: Everyone had a different type of love. And Nobara was going to get her's.


Our Kind of Love

Nobara gulped, her hands trembling as she stood in front of the tall, cherrywood door. Her face was paler than usual, and her gentle blue eyes were frightened. This morning, she had been released from the hospital, and Imai Subaru had declared that the death alice Persona infected into her had worn off.

Now, she stood in front of the ruthless DA teacher's door, not so sure of herself._ 'It'll be okay, Nobara-chan,' _Mikan had assured with her hazel orbs sparkling. _'That person just needs the right kind of love.' _

_The right kind of love?_ Nobara wondered aimlessly. What had Mikan meant by the 'right kind of love' ? she paused, thinking about that statement. Was she talking about the diverse _types _of love?

Mikan and Natsume were in love, yes, so what kind of love did they have? They always fought continuously, but that seemed like the way they expressed their love.

Through fighting. But they did have their sweet moments as well. For example, the time when Natsume had stood up in front of the whole DA class and the now dead ESP and had boldly declared his love for Mikan.

Next was Hotaru and Ruka. Although they weren't a real couple yet, they had grown feelings for eachother right after Mikan had rejected the kind animal-lover for the ruthless fire-caster. And Ruka had gracefully accepted that fact, knowing that his best friend and his first crush were meant to be together even before they were born. Now, he spent his days nurturing his flame for the stunning violet flower kown as the 'Blackmailing Queen', a.k.a. Imai Hotaru. The sight of him chasing her down the hallways was a frequent one.

Nobara decided to visit Hotaru and ask her why she was rejecting him. She knew that Hotaru was a really quiet person and tended not to answer these types of questions, but she was desperately in need of help herself.

"H-Hotaru-san, d-do you l-l-love Ruka-kun?" she stammered nervously, letting her ash-blonde, nearly pale gray bangs fall on her , she was in Hotaru's lab, and had just blurted out a very embarrassing secret. She was not expecting her reaction.

Hotaru's screw driver fell to the floor of her lab with a loud clatter, and her body muscles seemed to stop moving. She stared at Nobara as if she'd just spoken in Pig Latin, which was a language she had already mastered.

Her face was all like, _**WHAT THE HELL?**_

And Nobara's was all like, _**IS SHE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA ME, OR WHAT?**_

"Who told you to do this?" she finally asked, her face blank. "The bloody Hyuuga, that baka, or maybe the Bunny Boy?" she demanded frostily, her usually pale face taking on a shade of light carnation pink.

Nobara raised a confused brow at 'Bunny Boy', but it immediately sunk in as she remembered the small white rabbit Ruka always carried around in his arms...

"N-n-no!" she said quickly, raising up her hands. "W-w-well, I was just honestly curious, thats all!" Seriously, curiosity was bloody murdering her.

There was a beat of silence, then Hotaru sucked in a deep breath and let all her guards down. Nobara was surprised to see her eyes darken to a sad indigo, her forehead crumple, and her shoulders slouch.

"W-w-well," she stuttered. The great Imai Hotaru was stuttering! The world was coming to an end! "I always reject him b-b-b-because I-I-I-I'm afraid he'll see someone else and leave me!"

That left Nobara dumbstruck and confused.

"Besides," Hotaru added in. "He always carries that _**goddammed bunny **_around in his hands! I get the feeling he likes the...the _thing_ more than me!"

She stumbled out of the lab, her eyes wide with shock at what she'd just saw and heard. She plopped down on a wooden bench, starin at the sky that was now turning shades of lovely pink and deep gold among the horizon.

_D-d-does that mean he'll leave me s-s-someday, too? _Nobara wondered with a sharp pang of sorrow at the thought. she felt like crying at the thought of Persona with another woman besides herself.

"Oi, Nobara-chan!"

Nobara looked up to see Rui jogging up to her with a smile. He grinned, then plopped down beside her on the bench. She smiled, knowing that her favorite senpai would always help her out of the tough spots. Rui was there when she always needed him, and he would continue to do so.

"Wow, you're finally out of that hospital, huh?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Sooo, why the glum look?"

Nobara fidgeted with her small, slim white fingers. She sighed, a single tear streaming down her porcelain cheek.

"Rui-san, I can't face Persona." she blurted out, red-faced. Rui was surprised.

"Why? Don't you...you know.._like_ him?" he coughed, watching the beauty in front of him redden even more.

"Y-y-yeah, I really do."

"Then whats the prob?"

"Well," Nobara started off, "Mikan-chan said that I need to just give him the 'right kind of love'. And then I went to Hotaru-san and she said that she was afraid to accept Ruka because he might leave her someday, and- ooops!" Nobara covered her mouth, realizing she had just leaked an important secret. Rui laughed.

"I'm sure Hayate'll be _thrilled_ to hear that!"

"Please don't-"

"Of course I won't tell." he smiled. "I'm you friend, aren't I? so, go on."

"Well, I was just wondering, what if Pesona leaves _me_ someday?"

"That won't happen." the blonde high-schooler said immediately, his eyes shining with precise certainty. "He would never, ever do that to you, Nobara-chan. Never."

It was quiet. Finally, Nobara had the courage to say, "So, should I see him?"

"It'll be the best if you did."

Nobara smiled, her hair out of her face. She was cearly a beauty, that was for sure. Her blue eyes were sincere, and her smile was regal. She hugged Rui, her cold arms making him shiver slightly. But it was cold in a good way, almost numb.

"Bye, Rui-san!"

"Bye, Nobara.."

He watched her vanish in the distance, his eyes happy. "I'll be sure to see your kind of love." But there was a sacrifice behind that promise. The sacrifice of being rejected. They loved eachother more than just friends. They loved eachother more than they could comprehend, yet it wasn't nesrly enough, only enough to hurt them even more.

Rui sighed, feeling his phone vibrate. He whipped it out and it read:

**Hey. U coming to the dance?**

**-Yuri M.**

Rui smiled. That was the good part._ This is my love, Nobara. Now find your's._

Meanwhile, Nobara was running through the office, her breath ragged as she came to a halt in front of the cherrywood door she had come across this morning.

_I'm going to do it!_ Nobara thought bravely, opening the door.

He was there, his eyes closed. He was perched on the side of a window, his body hanging limply in the dark. Nobara smiled, watching him sleep. Like she'd asked him to, he'd removed his mask, never averting his eyes. As he slept, Nobara saw how completely innocent he looked, so different from his usual self...

she hadn't realized that her feet had taken her across the room, and now she was standing over him,her hair tickling his face.

Very gently, she placed her hand on top of his face, stroking it carefully. After a while, she sighed. _Looks like he's sleeping...better luck next time..._

As she removed her hand, another hand grabbed her's firmly, yet gently, pulling her body closer. Nobara gasped, eyes wide as saucers.

"No, Nobara," Persona said in a low, alluringly pained voice. "Stay with me."

Nobara breathed in heavily, slipping under the covers with him. His large, hard arms were wrapped around her waist, and their breaths mixed.

"Rei," Nobara said, surprising Persona by calling him by his first name. How it delighted him!

"Yes?" he replied against her nack.

"Will you always stay with me?"

"Yes."

Nobara smiled joyously. He was never going to leave. They were going to be together, forever...

_This is what Mikan-chan meant,_ Nobara thought as sleep took over. This was their love. The love that would never end. The love that would alway exist in life and death. The love that would never vanish. They both thought the same last thing.

_**~Our kind of love.~**_

**Author's Note: **Phew! My second story and my first One-shot! Oh, and for those of you who like RuiXNobara, I tried to add some moments in there...But I like NobaraXPersona better... Oh, and those of you who think this is Phedophile ...I DON'T CARE! It didn't matter with Yuka and Izumi, so why should it matter with them? Still, I think its a bit too soft. I seriously feel like throwing up at this intensely romatic Persona, even though I'm the one who typed this thing.

_**~Ice~**_


End file.
